I never asked to be loved
by Dews
Summary: Hinata wasn't a shy girl, she just kept to herself, although it didn't help that her philophobia kept her away from the one boy she likes. Naruto was a player, but felt oddly drawn to the girl but the secret he hides may just be their downfall. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Things you should know before you read:**

**Title: **I never asked to be loved

**Base: **Mainly _**Naruto**_ – characters

_**Ultra Cute**_ – Naruto being a player

_**Cinderella**_ – For happy endings and saving the damsel

_**Mars**_**– **beginning chapters

_**Bitter Virgin, Just Listen and Speak**_– You'll know when you read the part

_**Perfect Chemistry**__ – _for the ending chapters

_**AND MANY MORE…**_

(If you haven't read these, please get your tush to a library or book store or that manga obsessed person's house and read it.)

**Main Characters: **Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga

**Little background: **Hinata is usually a shy girl but in this story, she's not shy. She keeps to herself because she doesn't think anyone can love her because of her scars both physical and mental. She's ridiculed because she stays away from people, especially boys and has philophobia which is the fear of falling in love or loving someone. Naruto is your hottie of the boys and flaunts his hotness wherever he goes. He always gets the women and plays them most of the time. Never really loved someone but can't help being drawn to Hinata. Also, what are they hiding that somehow, keeps pushing them away and yet drawing them closer? Can these lonely hearts be merged together by fire or will they wither away from the flames? Either way, they'll be left burning and you will too. (Not the burning down there, lol)

**Goals:**

-At least 10 chapters

-Uploaded at least every 4 days

-Keep rating T

-Get 100 reviews

-Write at least 2000 words each chapter (1st chapter doesn't count)

-Cry my heart out when they're finally together (wouldn't be able to resist)

***.*I write happy stories and hate when people make the lovers part at the end. Too sad, I mean what's the point of the whole freaking story and don't you dare say there's a lesson. Lesson, schecsson, if I know the lovers part or one lover die, I never finish the book or movie. For this story, expect happiness at the end*.***

***.*This story is also told in alternating chapters so Hinata tells chapter 1 and Naruto tells chapter 2 and so on and so forth. Get it?*.***

**I never asked to be loved**

**Chapter 1: Golden Eyes**

I love to draw. I really do. The way it draws me away from all the troubles in life and sends me on a gentle cruise stress free, stops me from going crazy most of the time.

I take classes at this college about twenty minutes from where I live. I'm only 17 and a senior in high school so being brainy and taking college classes by the side isn't really fun when you're made fun of because of it. That's not the only reason why people hate me and make fun of me. There are other reasons.

Today in art class, we were drawing a nude model. Not the first time we are doing it but for some reason, my anticipation was in overdrive. I had quietly walked into the class as usual and taken my seat next to the window. I seat by the window so I can fly away whenever I want, figuratively speaking. I located my charcoal colors and once again, found them all broken and spilled on the floor.

It happens. I picked the pieces all up and put them back in the box a store them, getting a little rag to clean up the dark dust littering the floor. After that, I took the box and sat down, waiting. Just waiting for the model.

When he walked in, my heart stopped. I think I actually died for a few seconds until he turned his golden eyes on me and I was on fire. His eyes burned. They burned a whole through my own eyes and all the way down into my soul. I felt like he could see through me. Through every dirt and scum mentally covering me and into the safe locked depth of my heart.

All too soon the contact ended and he was introduced to the classroom. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he would be our model for today. Duh. I got my broken charcoals set up and concentrated on his body.

I tried, I really tried. I tried to draw his sculptured muscles and his blazing hair but kept being drawn back to his eyes. The eyes that had captured me when he first walked into the room and the eyes that still held me captive. He was looking at me as I was also staring at him. Both of us, looking and somehow falling. Then the teacher said time was up and I looked down to see what I drew.

"They look tortured," my teacher said. I turned around but he was already flouncing off to the next person.

I looked down and saw what he meant. Without the golden hue brightening his eyes, his eyes looked tortured and depressed. If nothing else, they intrigued me further. I wanted to know why his eyes were tortured and I wanted to know the kind of pain he has been through. I want to know if his pain is like mine and I want to know if it scars him, just like me.

He was getting up to leave and all I could do was continue to stare at him. He kept walking but suddenly turned around and walked toward me. I turned around to see if anyone was behind me but since I sit next to the window, no one was. He kept on looking at me until he was in front of me.

"Umm…this is really stupid but since this is my first time here, can you please tell me where the cafeteria is?"

He talked. He talked to me and I utterly devoured his voice. Unfortunately I couldn't. Not at the moment anyway so I decided to draw him a map. It was simple and fast and directed him to the cafeteria which was on this same floor. I handed it to him and quickly gathered up my stuff and left. He yelled out a thank you when I was almost out of earshot.

He didn't need to thank me. Anyone would have done the same and drawn him a map.

Right?

I ran all the way to the elevator and pressed the button praying that it would come before golden eyes walked by because this was the way to the cafeteria. It came and I got in and just caught a glimpse of him before the door closed. He was talking to Ino. The biggest slut in the class.

Figured.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and I quickly got out. I got on my bike which I parked my the corner and went to the supermarket close by to buy some more charcoal and last minute back to school stuff since school reopened tomorrow. It took about 25 minutes but since I was used to biking, it wasn't long.

I went into the store and got my supplies but when I was checking out, Naruto walked in with his group of friends and Ino. Along with them was also a shadow. Not just a shadow, my nightmare and scars combined into a person. A person that pierced me with their gray-blue eyes as memories came back. I quickly paid and got out of there. I made it to the place my bike was and puked.

Not on the damned bike but by the side. After a while, I was dry heaving. I felt a touch on my back and quickly snapped away from the contact. I turned and it was golden eyes staring right back at me. I was so mortified all I could do was gasp, jump on my bike and ride away like some Cinderella bitch. Unfortunately, I had no shoe or anything else to leave him except my stupid hair clip that snagged off when I jumped away from him.

***.*I hope you like this story because there will be a lot of deep things in them and hopefully you will add it to your fav and review and all that good stuff that means you like it*.***

**Love ya,**

**Dews**


	2. Chapter 2

, yes I suck I know but it would be every 2 weeks now. So sorry just put it on alert cause I may upload sooner. Okay, you can read now...

* * *

Chapter 2

I never asked to be loved

Naruto knew that he was dreaming. There was no way it was possible and yet it seemed so real. He was there having a good time as always with his girlfriend Sakura. They've been going out since junior high and they were just celebrating their two year anniversary. They've already had a picnic and taken lots of pictures to commemorate their happy day. It seemed to Naruto that

They decided to take a walk down a forest path since Sakura loved the forest and whatever Sakura loved, Naruto strived to give her. They'd been walking and like all dreams he couldn't hear what they were saying. But he could still see her smile. Her radiant smile that captivated him from the first time he laid eyes on her and still held him captive as they walked down memory lane. Where everything shattered and the world went black.

He awoke, covered in sweat. Even without turning the lights on he knew he was back in his own bed and the dream was just a dream. Just that and nothing more.

But it seemed so real, he could feel her touch and the radiant smile of hers that always made him warm inside. Just like chocolate. He ran his fingers through his tangled orange hair and got out of the bed. It was till dark but he knew where to go. Ever since that night, he could sense everything in the dark, whether he wanted to or not.

He made his way to the chair where his clothes were laid out for the day. He grabbed it with his towel and went into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and after removing his clothes, let the water cool down his heated body as he tried to forget. It wasn't so much as forgetting, it was trying to bury the past and move on. Damn, it'd been five years.

He wanted to kill the person who came up with the idea of forgetting one's past. You never did and you never will because somehow, the past claws it way out. It haunts you until you wish you had never been spared. It tries to drag you back to the retched past.

He turned off the water and grabbed the towel he had left by the side. After toweling himself dry, he put some lotion on and dressed for the first day back to school. He couldn't help thinking about the girl he had seen. True, he saw a lot of girls but she had made quite an impression on him. He didn't know her name but that could easily be fixed, he thought with his usual cocky grin.

He left the house without eating because he couldn't stomach anything in the morning. He entered into his car and drove the familiar path to his school. He arrived early and was about to park when he lurched forward in his seat because he had steeped on the brakes really fast. He looked out the window and saw that he had bumped into a girl along with her bike. He quickly got out and was about to help her up when she slapped his hands away, mumbling that she could do it.

He backed up a little and watched as she picked herself up and her bike. Was it his fault he thought of her as a doe or one of those cute and adorable animals that just makes you want to abduct them and take them home and keep just for yourself?

She brushed herself off and packed her bike at the space he wanted to pack his car and walked away as if she didn't just take his parking space. No one dared take his parking space. It was reserved for him and only him alone. Anyone who dared take it was licensed to a beating and strangely, he just wanted to tug on her hair and call her silly.

He found another parking spot and parked his car there. He was about to walk in the school when Sasuke walked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, just shut up," he said. Damn the Uchihas for seeing everything.

They walked inside and was met with our the usual 'hi' and 'how was you summer' and all that non-sentimental crap that people say just so you can notice them. He saw Ino and Kiba at their locker making out. When their eyes connected, she quickly looked away even though he was sure that she saw him. That bitch.

He walked to his locker which was located next to Sasuke's and dialed the number. It opened on his first try and he collected the things he would be using for the day. Even though he was a player, he never played with important things including his education. He was smart and sexy as hell as he spiked up his orange mane more.

He walked to his class and was about to go in when the same girl that had taken his parking space brushed past him and went inside the class. She took the seat in front and dead-center of the classroom which was a signal for bullies even if she didn't know it. He walked over to her and was about to say something when the teacher walked in and asked them to take their seats.

He sat behind her and opened to a brand new page and waited for the instructions and back to school whatever that they were supposed to write down. He dug in his bag for a pencil but found none. He pulled the girl's hair since she was directly in front of me. She turned around and glared.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked in a sugar sweet voice as he realized it was the art girl.

She dug around in her own bag for a couple of seconds before she found a pencil and slapped it down on his desk. No one seamed to have noticed so he tugged her hair again. She emitted a low growl and turned once again.

"Can I borrow some paper?"

She looked down at the open notebook on his desk ad looked back at him, angrier.

"Well see, I just bought this book and it's strictly for notes and I don't want to mess it up before."

She ripped a page out of her notebook which drew several gazes toward her as she handed me the paper.

"Is that all?" she asked a steely voice.

"Now that you mention it, I also want to know what your name is, since we just figured out that you could talk," he said

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and you are Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, I know who you are. Straight A student, orphaned, part time model and full-time heart-breaker. Anything else?"

"Wow, someone did their homework. Did you follow me home, sweetheart?"

"Even if I was dying and you had the antidote, I would go hang myself."

"Do you hate me or is it all the guys that you hate?"

"All the guys, especially you. Now that we are done with the pleasantries, why don't you focus like the good little boy you are and leave me alone!"

He was stunned.

No one has ever spoken to him that way before and he wasn't sure if he liked it or hated it. What he did know was that she was the first. She was also the first girl whom his legendary charms did not affect. She had ignored him when they'd first met and he had assumed she was mousy. Now she was fiery. The temptation was too much to give up.

He tugged on her hair again but he must have pulled it harder than before because she yelped and turned around to glare death at him. If looks could kill, he would most likely be dead on the floor strangled with his own intestines.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hyuuga?" the teacher asked.

"No not at all," she murmured, calming down.

"Good, maybe you guys can finish flirting in detention if you so choose. You've been warned and Mr. Uzumaki, do not lay a hand on her again."

"Can't promise that," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I can promise that," I said.

"That's what I thought. Please turn to the preamble of your biology books and , please begin reading."

Naruto liked Mr. Asuma but he was seriously pissing him off right now. The class period passed until they had five minutes left.

"Next week, we would be dissecting rats so be prepared. No whining, no crying and no excuses. Fainting is the only excuse not to dissect it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," they chorused like the stupid idiots they were.

He saw Hinata packing her books and delayed his own clean up until she was done. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to the front of the classroom. When he was about to catch up to her, Asuma glanced at him and motioned him over with his fingers.

Damn that bastard.

He walked to the front of the classroom and stood there waiting for Asuma to talk as he watched Hinata leave.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I want you to stay away from Hinata."

"I didn't touch her. I merely pulled her hair."

"Naruto, I know you and about all your on and offs with the girls. I also know everything about you and I do mean everything. It's great you found a way to move on but playing with Hinata's heart is the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei but I'm not playing with her."

"The longest you have ever gone out with a girl was two years and that was five years ago Naruto. After that, they never lasted more than a week."

"Just because you know my past doesn't mean you can shove it in my face anytime you want. I don't know else to move on but out of all the girls, Hinata attracts me more than anything."

Asuma just looked at me and shook his head.

'This will be either the biggest mistake or the best thing that can happen to you but like all good things, you have to fight for it. She also has her own demons, you know?"

"Who, Hinata?"

"No, Ino. Of course Hinata, I just wish you luck. Hell, I'll just wish you the luck of the devil since you will need it."

"Asuma sensei, you're scaring me."

"Naruto, you have no idea what you're dealing with."

With that Asuma dismissed him and Naruto spent the rest of the day wondering about the talk with Asuma and Hinata's demons. What the hell were they and were the similar to his own, Naruto thought as he walked toward his car. Before he reached it, he noticed a silhouette of a figure leaning against the car.

"Look, sorry about this morning although I think you should be the one apologizing after you ran me over with your car. I mean, I was just riding along having a perfect day when I nearly got run over. Seriously, I shouldn't even be apologizing. Why are you smirking when I'm making a fool of myself?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Because you are making a fool of yourself and you look so cute doing it," Naruto replied.

"Don't make fun of me you imbecile. I hate sweet talk and coming from you, it's probably poisoned."

"Jeez, I just wanted to talk," Naruto said, exasperated.

"I know, which is why I am acting this way. You can't deny the attraction, can you?"

"No, neither can you."

"Yes, but I can try to mask it."

"Then I will just unmask you, darling," Naruto said as he leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

All of a sudden, she shoved him to the concrete and said in a deadpan voice for him to never touch her again. Naruto was surprised because he thought he had caught her defend less. In fact he was sure she wanted him just like he wanted her.

Why?

* * *

Why does she deny him the way she did. A slap or gentle shoe Naruto could understand but this was an all out hateful shove. It was just hateful

Naruto seems to be getting the basic idea about Hinata but he knows nothing. Yet. How does Asuma know everything? Is he a stalker? What the hell would happen next? The drama continues…

* * *

Finally finished the second chapter and I hope you love it. If you think you figured Hinata out, I'll laugh in your face till I pee my pants because baby, I'm just getting started on the trauma.


	3. Chapter 3

Part of the message in chapter 2 got caught off so this is what it was supposed to say:

"**I know I haven't uploaded in more than a month but I've been in the hospital because I've been seriously sick and I had to go back to school plus the workload and it was just horrible. I'm still getting over a viral infection but I don't feel as weak as I used to, yes I suck I know but it would be every 2 weeks now. So sorry just put it on alert cause I may upload sooner. Okay, you can read now...**

Moving on…

Yes, I'm feeling much better. I wanted to upload soon to make up for the delay. Hope you like it. And also, this story is **NOT** Bitter Virgin. I know, I know, there's trauma and yes, she did get raped but that's not the only thing the creep did. Who's the creep? Well…

I never asked to be loved

Chapter 3: Resistance is futile

Hinata walked quickly to where her bike was located and stopped short when she saw it…_decapitated. _In fact it looked butchered. She didn't have to ask who or why. She knew. She knew with a horrible feeling in her stomach as she was bombarded with memories of her past.

For a second she was there. Where everything had started and her life seemed to have stopped. She felt the heat as it suppressed her and her voice so she couldn't scream. She had no energy and the weight on top of her didn't care. He wanted her even if it was her dead body.

She was jolted out of the past when a loud horn sounded to her right and she swiftly turned her head to see Naruto in his car as he sped by. He stopped a few meters from her and reversed back to where she was standing.

"I promise I didn't do it," he said with a look toward her bike.

She just stared.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Get in," he said, and she did.

His car was warm. It smelled like him and wildness. For some reason she couldn't think straight and she felt momentarily dizzy. She felt his hand on my lap and she recoiled from the contact.

"Sorry, you just seemed out of it," he said as he regained his posture and looked forward as he drove away form the school.

"Do you know where I live?"

"I was hoping you would tell me sooner or later," he said with the same cheeky grin girls faint over.

She gave him the direction to my little apartment and got out after he parked by the corner.

"I'll see that your bike gets back to you although there's not much left."

"It's okay," she said as she turned my back and walked into my apartment building.

She was happy and sad and angry all at once. Happy because he got her home save and sound without trying anything. Sad because HE DIDN'T try anything and angry that she wanted him to try something.

She knew he was bad news and was like all the guys. Heck, he was a guy. But she was drawn to him. Drawn to him like a moth to a fire and she knew she would be burned. Burned alive if necessary and he would be the cause.

He threw her book bag down on the table and walked to her bedroom and lay down. She closed her eyes and thought about her bike. No doubt he was behind it. Not Naruto but her nightmare. She didn't know what he was doing in town but she did know it was him she saw at the store and it was him who butchered her bike.

Even if she denied the attraction between Naruto and her, he knew she wanted Naruto. He knew he was going to lose her soon but she did not know what he wanted.

It's true he is friends with Naruto but she doubted Naruto knew anything about him. Maybe he knew just as much as she did before she fell prey to that face. The face that looked like it understood whereas it wanted her body. Not gentle and sweet but rough and painful.

All of a sudden she was having a panic attack, she started hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe and she felt like she was going to choke to death. From the distance she could hear a phone ringing and it took her brain a while to assure her that it was her phone. She dragged herself off the bed and momentarily swayed and landed on the floor.

She did not know how she did it but she got to the phone right before it cut off. She picked it up.

"Hello," she said in a hushed voice.

"Hina," a voice breathed into her ear.

The air that seemed to be finally working right stopped and she dropped once more to the floor, cradling the phone.

"Stay away from him. I know you want him but he can't have my Hina," the voice continued.

She tried to respond but her airways were not working right and all that seemed to come out were gagging noises. Either he couldn't hear her or he did but couldn't care less like always because he continued talking.

"It was sad about the bike but I had to remind you. We had a promise."

Then the line went dead.

Hinata managed to replace the phone to its plate with shaking hands and its shrill tone resounded again in the little apartment building.

She snatched it up again and responded with a wave of profanities that under normal situations she would have refrained from it.

"Hinata, if you were that mad at me why didn't you say something?" Naruto's sad voice gently whispered in her ear.

She broke down crying.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto's voice said again in a more panicked tone.

"I'll be there in a second," he said quickly and hung up.

For a moment, she felt lost and hopeless and she listened to the eerie air that came from the phone handle. All of a sudden, she was jostled and something or someone was knocking at her door.

She knew it was Naruto and at the same time she was afraid to open the door because of what might be behind it. It was when she heard Naruto's panicked cries that she managed to crawl to the door and open it. An exhausted Naruto was seen panting like a dog as she tried to gasp in air.

He started to say her name but she embraced him with an iron grip that reminded Naruto that she wasn't as fragile as he thought she was. He returned the hug and just brushed her hair, reassuring her it was going to be okay.

"Do you have hot chocolate mixes?" he asked as he felt her shuddering reside.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she retorted as she looked up him with eyes so blue it was as if a great storm had passed.

"I always drink hot chocolate after breakdowns."

With that he scooped Hinata into his arms and carried her to the couch. He gently laid her down as he went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. After hunting down the packets and the cups, he boiled some water and looked in on Hinata. She was curled up like a cat on the sofa with her eyes closed.

He could have watched her all day were it not for the eerie whistle of the kettle that startled her as she opened her beautiful blue eyes and stared at Naruto. For a second she was back in the classroom and Naruto had just walked in. The same attraction and connection that had her rooted to her seat that day still held her as she continued to stare.

"Are you feeling better?" Naruto softly asked. She tilted her head down but didn't bring it up. Naruto took that for a so-so and moved back into the kitchen to turn the water off. He poured equal amounts into a jug and stirred the chocolates in. She seemed like a marshmallow kind of girl so he opened the fridge and searched for some. He found a little bag by the door and chuckled at the way he was figuring her out.

"Naruto?"

Startled, Naruto turned around and saw her standing at the door. His heart leapt into his throat as he watched her stumbled toward him.

"You know, I didn't put you on that couch so you could get up and follow me again," he said.

She looked like she was about to get mad but instead a brief smile lit up her face. Suddenly she frowned and said in a whisper of a voice: "There's a lot you don't know."

"Same goes for me too. I was a bit mad with the way you described me today and I was hoping to change that."

"Why are we so attracted to each other?"

"I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

"Well, what do you know?"

"I know I want you," Naruto said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, me too," Hinata replied. "This is usually when we kiss and have sex and promise undying love to each other, you know?"

"Wanna give it a shot?" Naruto asked with a smug smile and suggestive eyebrows.

"After you kill my demons, then maybe you'll get a kiss," she said as she grabbed her hot chocolate with marshmallows and sashayed back to the couch.

Naruto grabbed his hot chocolate and followed her. He sat down and then she sat down on his lap, curling her head into his neck as Naruto realized how small she actually was.

"We'll have our happily ever after, you know," Naruto said in a soft whisper.

"There's no such thing as a happily ever after and what's the point if we both die."

"There is no point in dying and yes, you do believe in it because we would have to die for a reason."

"I know you're smart, now shut up and drink you hot chocolate like the good little boy you are."

"You do know I'm not all fluffy and cute?"

"Yeah, you're my downfall."

Naruto burst into laughter suddenly and before she could stop it, Hinata had joined in to. Both laughing at the melodramatic conversation and easing off stress.

"So," Naruto began as he quieted down, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

For a moment she was quiet and Naruto thought that he had over-stepped the boundary. But he didn't. She was just preparing to tell her story. A story which she had buried in herself for four years. A story that will tear their new relationship apart.

"I was 14 when it happened. I was only fourteen."

**Yeah, I'm going to end it there for now and I do apologize for every mistake, I am already running late so I can't check.**

**So, she's going to tell her story but like most love stories, she doesn't say everything. Girls never do. So, review and tell me what you think. Love you all and see ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, if I had a job that was solely on deadlines, I would be fired on the first day because I'm way too lazy to meet them. I hope Chapter 5 will also be out for Christmas or around then. Here it is and enjoy…

**I never asked to be loved**

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata POV**

"My father was a corporate banker. He was to people on the outside "filthy rich" and when he met my mother, it was like bam! They fell immediately in love with each other at this art exhibition that was opening for the first time. My mother was an artist whose work was being exhibited and although she didn't come from much, my father loved her. Of course I didn't know this because I wasn't born but I found out.

"They got married soon afterwards and were really happy. You know, sappy happy romance and the whole happily ever after gimmick. My father thought their love would last forever. Did it work?"

"I don't know, I'm waiting for you to tell me," Naruto replied as if I had asked him.

I did not.

"I don't know exactly when my mother fell out of love with him," I continued, "but one day, he found that. I also don't know how he knew but things took a worse turn. He would have done a lot of damage if she hadn't died that night. He called her a two-timing whore who cheated on him right from the start. It didn't help matters that there was this rumor going around that she had been drinking with the other guy. That was why she died."

"She died because she had a drink with a male companion?"

"Of course you see it that way. You do not know how it feels to be cheated on and left like an empty sack. Deflated, depressed and utterly without hope. Happily ever after my ass. I suppose I suffered the brunt of the anger aimed at mother. You see, I look exactly like her. I have seen the pictures and I resembled her so much that he began to call me a slut too, when he was sober."

I stopped talking and took the cups back into the kitchen and stood there with my hands on the sink as memories came flooding back.

"I told you my father was a banker right?" I asked and waited for his affirmative nod before I moved on.

"After he started drinking, things were horrible. He started dabbling in illegal banking and making profit off other poor banks around. I look back and think that it would have been so much better if he had continued that way. If he had continued with the small banks instead of moving up to the bigger prey that was actually a predator disguised as prey. His previous schemes was nothing compared to the deal he made with him."

I couldn't go on. My throat closed up and clenched together like a fist. I couldn't talk. It was the feeling of Naruto's large hand on my back that shook me out of the dark grasp.

"Who was he?"

"It's for your own good that you don't know," I replied. "And it's not 'was' he is very much alive."

"That was him on the phone right?"

I nodded.

Naruto let out a string of curses that almost rivaled the ones I used to hear.

"There's nothing you can do about it," I said. "Anyway, things were going really well and business was booming until I noticed a trend. Our company was gaining money but, it was being transferred to the man's company. We were also losing money and before I knew it, we were bankrupted. By this time, the man's company had become the biggest and most powerful in Japan."

"Wait, the Uchiha Company is the strongest and most powerful company in all of Japan," Naruto says.

I just stared at him.

"You don't mean, Sasuke…but, his dad is so nice, he woul-d-dn't" Naruto kept stuttering.

"I never said anything about Sasuke or the Uchiha Company. You may know that it's the most powerful and yet, you do not know who pulls the string."

Naruto looked shocked. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

I stood there staring out the window. He walked up to me and leaned against the sink too, staring outside but I knew he couldn't see what I saw. The memories, the darkness, the close pressed bodies, the su-

"So what happened?" Naruto asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"My father never saw it coming, but I knew he was going to show up to collect. He had lent us some money to pay but, it kept returning to him. When he showed up and demanded payment, there was nothing to pay him with. Everything was already sold and the house was the last to go. He owned everything.

"One day my father came home drunk and singing. He kept on shouting, 'We're saved, we're saved.' I did not know what he was talking about but when he told me, I was so sick to my stomach. He had promised me in marriage to him in return for the money that he took from us in the first place. When I refused, he hit me. He slapped me so hard, I was momentarily blind. I couldn't see but I could hear him."

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

I stared at him and wondered not for the first time why I was telling him this story in the first place. I sighed and continued.

(Flashback)

"You fucking slut, you goddamned slut. I knew you've been sleeping around but I never said anything. Just like your whore of a mother. I am doing you a good thing, before you pop up pregnant one day with a baby. At least when it shows up, you can claim that it belonged to him and not some bastard out there."

"I'm-m n-n-not sleeping-g around," I whimpered. He kicked me in the ribs and shouted that I will marry him and had no choice. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and knew it was hopeless.

After a while, I crawled to my room and welcomed the darkness that surrounded me. The next morning, I was pushed out of bed and shrouded in a thick black blanket. I knew I was being taken away, the same way I knew I stood no chance fighting back because it were his body guards. They were assigned to me sometimes and I trusted them. That just goes to show that you can't trust anyone.

I blacked out after a bump on the head and woke up once again in darkness. But I was not alone. The grayish blue eyes of what has become my worst nightmare stared at me as I regained consciousness.

"I see that you're awake," he said is a chilling calm voice.

"It's not fair," I said.

He stared at me for a second before a smile came to his face. It did not reach his eyes.

I started to scramble backwards on the ground, toward what I knew not but, I wanted to get away from him.

"Life's not fair my pretty girl. Nothing is fair nor will it ever be. The only way to retaliate is revenge, don't you see?"

"I see what you truly are, you son of a bitch!" I screamed at him. He backhanded me and I tasted blood as shiny things flashed before my eyes. Too bad it wasn't the fucking gates to heaven or hell. I don't really mind where I end up as long as it's no here.

"I see the first thing we have to teach you is manners," he said as he walked toward me.

(End of Flashback)

"What else happened?" Naruto asked.

"You just keep pushing don't you? You all push and push and push and when there's nothing left to dig out, you leave the person broken both inside and outside," I sneered at Naruto. I can see my words had an effect on him and for a second I was afraid that I've hit the mark.

"Is that all you see me as?" he asked with a chilled voice.

"I see nothing else," I replied with an equally chilled voice.

"Are you really saying that? Even your experience in the past should make you see clearer. If you see nothing else, then why do you hide your past like I hide mine?"

"I don't fucking hide myself, I don't!" I screamed.

"Don't be such a bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought we getting past this, I thought…Fuck, it doesn't matter what I think, I'm out of here."

With that he turned away from me and walked toward the door.

"Why do you hide past, Naruto?" I asked.

He stopped and for a second I thought he would walk right out. I thought he would just walked away but it doesn't matter what I think too because I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with him. I just wanted him for myself, I wanted to be the only one he thought about, I wanted to be in his dreams, I wanted to know what was happening with him and what happened before. I wanted…him…

He walked out the door and never looked back as I crumpled onto the floor.

They came for me a few minutes later and I knew they had been watching. Watching and waiting until he left. I felt the needle slip into me and felt the pull of the dark as I was being drugged. I couldn't fight them. I've tried before, over and over again but it always fails.

**Naruto**

Naruto still couldn't believe that he walked away from Hinata. "Mine', his heart protested and Naruto couldn't argue with that. He got to his house and parked the car, turning off the engine.

"Damn it, it's not fair," he yelled at no one in particular. He banged his fists on the steering wheel and cried out in frustration.

"It had to be her. It fucking had to be her. I was happy. I was happy being with every girl or any girl and she just had to stare at me with those probing eyes and I'm in love. How the fuck can I be in love with such an impossible, stupid, messed up girl!!!"

"That's because you're messed up too," a voice behind him said.

Naruto shrieked and jumped as he turned around to see who was behind him.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke and how did you get into my car?"

"That's of no importance at the moment, what really matters now is, you screwed up."

"I'm not fucking screwed up, she is."

"I'm not saying that, would you fucking pay attention?" Sasuke said, for the first time raising his voice. Naruto can count on one hand how many times Sasuke has raised his voice and he shuddered at each memory.

"I said you screwed up your chance to win her trust and now it may be too late," Sasuke said.

Naruto remembered what Hinata had said about the Uchiha Company and stared at his old friend with distrustful eyes.

"I know why you are staring at me that way but it's now my fault. It's not my family's fault and it's much deeper than you would think."

"What the hell is going on Sasuke?"

"I can't tell you because it would result in your death. They would have killed you already if they didn't want to have fun with you. Like a cat plays with its toy before it eats it, they play with your emotions and Hinata before the final blow."

"Wait…you said something about Hinata, what the hell happened to her?" Naruto asked as his body automatically went into panic mode.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over for today and nothing you can do can save her. I am imagining that they are drugging her and trying to numb her feelings or some crap like that so when she sees you, she can recognize you. But…"

"But what?" Naruto asked as he climbed toward the backseat of the car.

"But she will be cold. They will remind her of the time when no one loved her and of the time her father abandoned her. They will make her hate males and you especially for walking away from her. That's why I said you screwed up. Naruto…Naruto?"

Naruto's head was supported by his hands as his body shook violently. He inhaled and removed his hands and Sasuke saw he was crying.

"I failed her. I fucking failed her after I told her I loved her," Naruto moaned.

"What's done is done, you can't change that."

"Yes, but I can still try," Naruto said as he moved to the front seat to try to start his car.

"Don't you get it," Sasuke shouted, "They know you were there but they don't know what you talked about, they don't know I'm helping you, and most importantly, they don't know you know about them. If you go back, the secret is blown. You have to play their cards against them or else everything will fall down like a freaking domino game."

"I can't just leave her Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You can't save her today. It's too late but tomorrow, there's always a tomorrow," Sasuke said.

Hee-hee, things are getting hot, hot, hot. Oh, is Sasuke good or evil? Who's the bad guy? Is Hinata dead??? O.o' REVIEW!!!


End file.
